


Love in Galaxy Key

by MzRogueRaz (EggplantRed)



Category: Mass Effect - All Media Types, Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Black Character(s), Earthborn (Mass Effect), Established Relationship, F/M, Love, Mass Effect 2, Mass Effect 3, Post-Mass Effect 3, Renegade Shepard (Mass Effect), Sole Survivor (Mass Effect), Tumblr Memes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-05 05:10:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12787689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EggplantRed/pseuds/MzRogueRaz
Summary: Snippets of the relationship between Ryal Shepard and Garrus Vakarian, beginning in Mass Effect 2 and continuing past the Reaper Wars





	1. Progression

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a Tumblr meme.  
> Instead of just answering the questions, I decided to write for majority of them.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Snapshot of the development of their relationship

Ryal and Garrus marry a few years after the end of the Reaper Wars. A proposal made out of the blue in the middle of a mission, an acceptance given before continuing to mow down enemies. They married a few months later, surrounded by friends, crew, and family. Earth remained their home for a few years post war while the Citadel was rebuilt. Once it’s completed, they live there until Ryal retires from service.

Children were never on Ryal’s radar. Not that she was against having them, she just never thought she’d live long enough to have any offspring. Even after her odds of survival increased, children still never crossed her mind. Yet when he asked her one night as they rested in bed together, she decided to seriously consider it.

In the Thane Lives AU, Ryal and Garrus end up adopting four children - Janeka (human), Siretia (Turian), Crindok (Krogan), and Kivrak (Krogan).

In the Thane Dies AU, Ryal and Garrus adopt three children - Sanaa (human), Zahira (human), and Galena (Turian).


	2. Date Activity

It was one night, during a surprise tango on an illuminated dance floor, that one of their favorite activities together would take root.

After the Reaper Wars, trying to pick up the pieces after the devastation the galaxy had faced was the main focus for everyone but a good release from it all would always be welcomed. A few places had been constructed to try to bring some semblance of normalcy back to the residents and visitors of Earth. Stores, restaurants, and even entertainment centers had been built to help with morale. One of those places had somehow managed to amass an impressive collection of alcohol for every species and that place became known as Last Call. Although Ryal loved that she could still enjoy some fine drinks and reasonably good times, her main draw was undoubtedly the music.

Whenever times were bleak, dancing was one of the ways she got away from it all. No matter if the music was bass thumping or filled with melodic vocals, she could find the rhythm within it and dance to it. Garrus loved watching her move and sway, almost able to see musical notes bounce and swirl around her, as if under her spell. After seeing her dance the first few times they went out together, he knew he needed to become a part of that magic with her. Kasumi and Aeryn help him find places to learn. It was rough going initially. The human phrase “two left feet” was uttered more than once during his lessons until something finally clicked one day. Would he be the best at it? Never. But Garrus made damn sure he’d be able to partake in some of that magic with the woman he loved.

And so the two of them would spend some of their nights down at the Last Call dancing and grooving the night away.


	3. Physical Features

Garrus would watch in mild awe as she slathered creamy whipped concoctions made of various ingredients onto her post-shower dewy skin. The ritual was a curious thing to watch as it was not common to see Turian engaging in this. Sometimes it was a slightly woody with deep musk scent; other times it was powdery with a hint of sweet floral. Resting on the couch in her cabin, watching her stroll about leisurely, before sliding into the lounging clothes of her choice.  
Ryal would finally settle on the couch beside him, datapad in hand, and reflexively his arm would lift to allow her feet to rest in his lap. His claws stopping whatever they were doing to reach for her feet. Smooth, soft, a slight sheen to them, almost perfectly molded to his grip. One of two colors usually adorned her toenails - black or white. Black when they were on deck, white on shore leave. Tracing the arch of her foot with a trimmed talon, watching her toes splay wide before curling under, listening to her giggle and squirm. Giggles soon ease into hums and moans as he tightened his grip and began massaging. He took a bit of pride in being able to relax Commander Shepard and almost make her melt but to him it was the least he could do for her. She carried the weight of galaxies on her shoulders at times but in her cabin, Garrus pulled whatever stress he could away through her feet.

 

Not azure or cerulean, neither cornflower nor sapphire, but Pacific Ocean blue. His eyes, in that particular shade, reminded her of a happy place from a life long ago. His eyes when he talked about Palaven and life there sparkled similarly to the waters that stretched on forever with a high midday sun beaming down on them. The twinkle in them when he lovingly gazed upon her reminded her of the waves gently crashing upon exposed calves as she waded into shallow waters. No matter what was happening, all she needed to do was look to him. His eyes comforted her just as those waters did.


	4. Expressions of Love

Love is taking out perched snipers that she doesn’t see because she’s in the thick of the action.

Love is biotic charging into the crowd of enemies while he gets into prime sniping position.

Love is extra blankets on his side of the bed because she likes the room really cold.

Love is foot massages after a long day because she deserves to be pampered.

Love is learning how to flat twist, always using the seamless comb for detangling, learning how to tell it’s quality silk, knowing she loves using cupuacu and murumuru butters, and remembering that shea butter and coconut oil don’t agree with her hair.

Love is letting him set up the alarm system in your home because he wants to protect you.

Love is remembering how she likes her steak when you surprise her with food from her favorite place.

Love is requisitioning quality dextro foods and ensuring some Turian chocolate is on the list.

Love is sleeping in because someone else woke up early with the kids.

Love is being on middle of the night wake up duty and letting her rest.

Love is smiles and pride as you watch him help daughters with their hair.

Love is watching her learn how to surf and being there to reapply sunscreen on her back.

Love is letting him name the family pets.

Love is wiping tears away when things go south because things happen even on her watch.

Love is deep breaths together and leaning on one another after debriefing is done.

Love is a tango in the middle of a dance floor where it seems like they’re the only ones in the room.

Love is late nights in bed together, chatting about guns and combat, sharing stories of family, kisses peppered in between words.

Love is fingers grazing certain spots on his cowl and moaning as his intensified thrumming pulsates deep in her bones.

Love is gently rubbing balm over the tender spots because chafing still happens on occasion.

Love is forehead kisses and touches, soft kisses on her hand, and long hugs because she deserves all the love he can give her and more.

Love is whispers and prayers to the Spirits every time she suits up because he wants to make sure she has all the protection she needs.

Love is them because there is no Shepard without Vakarian.


End file.
